1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a method of forming a skid-proof leather-texture surface on a metallic substrate; in particular, to a metal surface treatment technology to form a skid-proof leather-texture surface on a metallic substrate
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the metal surface treatment on a metallic surface refers to the furnishing of a metallic surface after an initial fabrication process to change the surface feature of the surface through chemical or mechanical means. Where such method is also known as the process of metal surface furnishing
Nowadays, more and more electronic products have their metallic housings or components furnished to be more aesthetically appealing while increasing their values. These processes include plating, anodizing, coating and etc.
For those electronic products having a shorter life cycle, the influence of the appearance of such products is yet more important. These electronic products have to be apparently attractive enough in order to stimulate the consumer's impulse to purchase them within the shortest time. However, the metallic housings of such products are often processed to be shiny and smooth and this may seem slippery for the consumers in some aspect.
To address the above issues, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.